


Lumity time travel AU

by eranaeliza_01



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: AU, Awkward, F/F, Future, Lumity, Luz - Freeform, Other, Owl House AU, Owl house, OwlHouse - Freeform, Sleepovers, Vinira, amity, hotcoco, lumitychild, lumitychildren, lumityfuture, owlhouseau, readit!!, timetravel, vinera
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29603439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eranaeliza_01/pseuds/eranaeliza_01
Summary: She shouldn’t have done it. It was a TERRIBLE idea! Trust Azura to leap headfirst into an unthought out plan. She couldn’t dwell on her mistakes though because she had bigger problems right in front of her…credit to the idea goes to @charliizza on Instagram (you probably saw her post?? its great). ENJOY READING!
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Boscha/Willow Park/Skara, Eda Clawthorne/Lilith Clawthorne, Edric Blight/Jerbo, Emira Blight/Viney
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	1. ...

“Where did you say you were from again?” Mum, no- Amity asks. When I first saw her I almost didn’t recognize her because of how different she looked! Her hair is shorter and almost completely dyed, just leaving her regrowth. I stare at her, unsure what to say. The heat of my face must be obvious as I squeeze my clammy hands together.

“I, ah, ah,” I chuckle breathlessly, tucking some hair behind my ear. We are at Hexside in abomination class except 30 years into the past, for me anyway. You see, I thought it would be a good idea to travel into the past and spy on my parents. Aunt Willow and Boscha had always told me about how cutesy Mum and Mama had been in school. Not that they weren’t every day of my life, leaving each other notes, lying on each other's laps and playing with eachothers hair. Not to mention when they danced…

“She kinda looks like us,” Mama- sorry, LUZ coos, holding up a piece of my auburn hair. I continue to laugh hesitantly as Luz examines my face carefully as though she is picking apart my features one by one. Her gaze, however, isn't as bad as Amity’s. She is giving me the same looks she gives me in present times, boy this is confusing. 

“I guess the eyes, yes,” Amity agrees, her face softening as she looks at Luz. They are entranced with each other for a few seconds giving me time to think of an excuse. My original plan was to simply WATCH my parents, but somehow Luz managed to find me and I told her I had abominations (bad idea) because it was the first thing that came into my mind. Next thing I know, I am sitting with the fourteen year old versions of my parents. It’s beyond weird. 

“I am a student here, I just haven’t taken abominations before,” I lie, Luz and Amity seem to believe me and we carry on with the work being held out. The room looks almost exactly as it does in the future, except the dates on the notices hung out are, of course, extremely outdated. As we work, I am distracted trying to think of a way OUT. I have the feeling Luz isn't going to let me out of her sight all day and if I don’t get away there is no way I can-

“How come I’ve never seen you around before? What family are you from?” Amity asks, her eyes seering into me.

“Well, I often am homeschooled-” Not completely a lie, “My mum’s like to teach me stuff themselves…” I trail off unsure what to say. Amity seems satisfied so I return to my plotting. Time travel is quite hard so without the right potion ingredients failure is expected. When I travelled here, however, all my equipment got ruined, now I need a way back to the future or I’m stuck living in this timeline, that would only cause more trouble. Who could possibly help me out of this?!

“Eda says you can come over for dinner, Amity,” Luz says, pausing from her work to grin widely at Amity, then she turns to me, “I’m sure she’d let you come too, hold on- I don’t think I caught your name!”

“It's Azura-” I say without thinking, my eyes widening when I realise what I’ve said. Before I can stutter, Luz interrupts.

“That's so cool!” She exclaims, “Were you named after good witch Azura?”

I chuckle in relief, “I am actually!” Finally something that wasn’t a white lie. 

“Great! What class do you have next? We will have to choose a place to meet and snacks! Oh, we should have a sleepover!” Luz’s energy makes me smile widely, she hasn’t changed much. 

“We’ll have to put King on a leash so he doesn’t steal our food like last time,” I laugh, remembering our last sleepover. It was held in the owl house, Mum and Mama had invited Aunt Willow and Boscha for dinner and when we got tired we collapsed in the sitting room for dinner and a movie, only for King to have eaten all our food! I swear he never ran out of room, especially for Mama’s good food. 

“How do you know King?” Amity asks suspiciously. 

“Yeah and what do you mean ‘last time’?” Luz adds. SHIT SHIT SHIT! How am I supposed to get out of this one? Do I confess that I’m their daughter? How would that go? Would they help me back? Of course they would!

“With Aunt Willow and Boscha,” I explain hesitantly, still unsure what to say but not enjoying their expressions of questioning. 

“AUNT Willow?” Amity whispers. 

“I mean, I, I didn’t- ahhh,” Suddenly, I pushed all our books onto the floor as a distraction and ran from the room, the eyes of everyone in the class following me, especially Luz and Amity’s. Once in the hall I sprint outside and gasp for fresh air. This is horrible! What if it ruins the future? What if I ruin the future? “Azura, you stupid witch! Travelling to the past, what a good idea!” I smack my forehead with my palm, “My” smack “Mum’s” smack “will” smack “kill” smack “me!” smack. Then it strikes me, the thought that I might not see them again.

“You travelled here from the future!” A voice, undoubtedly Luz’s exclaims from behind me. Whipping around, I see her and Amity have followed me, “That makes so much sense! That's why you said we had already been to a sleepover because we are friends in the future!”

Amity looks skeptical as Luz leads me back to class, chattering away, (“What is it like in the future? How far in the future do you come from?). The teacher isn’t mad at my outburst so I make up exotic lies for Luz for the rest of class time while Amity watches me from the corner of her eye. Next is lunchtime, which shocks me even more when I see the young Aunt Willow and Aunt Boscha and Gus and a few other people too. There’s Ed and Em (they tell me to call them that or Ed insists on being funcle) and I see Viney and Jerbo too. I’m surprised to see they aren’t all sitting together, but mainly with other people.

When I sit at a table with Luz, Amity, Gus and Willow, Luz tells them both about how I’m from the future, always saying ‘future’ with a mystical voice and jazz hands. I don’t know what to say most of the time so I smile, nod and listen to the others talk about schoolwork or after school things. Luz invites Gus and Willow to the sleepover and I make the mistake of saying:

“Is Boscha coming?” 

Amity pulls a face and says, “Why would Boscha come?”

“She’s our friend, so I-” I mumble.

“Wait a second!” Gus exclaims, “Are we friends with her in the future?”

“You could say that,” I mutter, remembering the grand memory of both Aunt Willow and Boscha getting totally zonked at their wedding, plus the chaos Em, Viney, Ed and Jerbo caused. Really it had been a good night, but the morning had been easy for no one. 

“I doubt that will happen,” Willow says dryly. She and Amity are still giving me the same look as before so I sit uncomfortably, staring at my food. This wasn’t the experience I was expecting at all. 

“Anyhow!” Luz continues to break the tension, “Me and Amity have finished writing our good witch Azura fanfiction so we can read it at the sleepover!” 

“Luz, it still needs work,” Amity argues, but it's gentle and barely an argument at all. 

“Are you sure? I’m just so excited to show everyone!” Luz's eyes brighten and she looks to me, “Oh, you’ve probably already heard it if you’re from the future!”. I can’t help but smile wistfully. 

“Many times,” I say truthfully. Leaving out the part where Amity and Luz tuck me into bed, reading me their bestselling story and kissing my cheeks goodnight. Then, when they think I’m asleep, they stand in the hallway, their shadows showing on my wall from the light behind them as they whisper to each other and cuddle up happily. Sometimes having sappy little kisses too. Will I ever see them like that again? I look back and forth between everyone at the table as a seed of regret and anxiety plants itself in my stomach.


	2. ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feel free to leave comments or what not, I think this chapter is super cute :3

After a long and hard day of trying to say the right thing while also devising a way to get back to the present, Luz leads me, Amity, Willow and Gus back to the Owl house. Hopefully, for the rest of the night, I can tag along while also searching for a way home. I imagine the experience of hanging out with my family while they’re kids should be cool, but my worries seem to control me more than I control them.

“Are you ok Azura?” Amity asks me, I turn to her in surprise. She sounded so much like how she does in the future. It calms me the slightest bit.

“Yeah, I’m good,” I reply, smiling feebly. We approach the owl house and I gape at it. It looks exactly as it usually does! Forgetting to act normal, I start to run towards the house, perhaps this is all a prank and when I open the door Mum and Mama will be right there, the real Mum and Mama. When I get to the door, I swing it open only to be met by, “-Eda!”

Wrapping my arms around her waist, Eda stiffens. When I pull away she looks at me weirdly and I come to my senses, this Eda is slightly younger! I turn around and see young Luz, Amity, Gus and Willow. I’m still in the past. Eda’s confused expression provokes Luz to explain.

“She’s from the future Eda!” 

“The future, huh?” Eda looks as sceptical as Amity and Willow, but instead of saying nothing like the others she says, “Prove it”

I freeze, blinking a few times, my throat dry. A hand meets my shoulder- Luz.

“Yes, we should ask you future questions!” She exclaims. We all start to walk inside and I realise the house looks quite different to how it does in the future.

“Isn’t it dangerous to know stuff about the future?” Willow questions, hesitantly as she sits on the couch. Amity nods in agreement.

“Yeah, it could tamper with the future altogether,” She adds.

“It will be fine,” Luz insists, pulling out some paper and scribbling some things, “Besides, Azura says she only comes from a few years into the future, right Azura?”

“Yes!” I say quickly, standing awkwardly to the side. 30 years is a few, right?

“We could turn this into a game!” Gus suggests suddenly, pulling me to sit with him and Luz. It's still weird to see him without his signature goatee. 

“What sort of game?” Luz asks Gus, not looking up from her scribbles, I still can’t see what she’s writing yet.

“Like, how you taught us truth and dare-”

“I’m not playing that again!” Amity interrupts Gus quickly, her face turning tomato red. Willow gives a slightly smug look, but doesn’t say anything while Gus continues.

“It won't be truth and dare, but it will be like it and then we can ask Azura questions about the future, you know?” Gus explains. Up until now, Eda had stayed quiet in the corner watching me, but now she speaks up.

“Sounds fun,” She says simply. Everyone is quiet for a bit, Gus thinking up some rules and Luz writing while the rest of us watch. That's when King waddled into the room, rubbing his eyes having probably just woken. Another sense of relief washes over me to see a familiar face. Our eyes lock and King walks to me, as if in a trance. When I hold out my arms he crawls into them. I pat him gently as he curls up on my lap, it feels good that someone can remember me, even if he just senses my presence somehow, “How did you do that?”

I whip my head up to look at Eda, she continues.

“He never likes people straight away, not even Luz,” Everyone’s eyes are on me now.

“Well, in the future, King and I are best friends,” I say, it's easier to tell the truth. It's nice I can say something without revealing an awful lot. Eda makes a grunt noise of appreciation and I examine that she has fewer wrinkles.

“Ok, I’ve got it!” Gus bursts, “We can make teams and the teams take turns asking a question while the other team guesses the answer, if Azura says the team guessing is right then they get a point and the next team goes on to guessing! Simple, yeah?”

Everyone seems to agree, so they set themselves into teams. Amity and Luz verse Willow and Gus, Eda just wants to watch. Amity and Luz insist on being the first to guess so the game starts. After Gus has consulted Willow he asks:

“In the future, do we figure out Amity’s grom date?”

Amity blushes deep red again and immediately says, “You said this game wouldn’t be like truth or dare!”

“It's not!” Gus retorts.

“How about we exclude mentions of said Grom crush,” Willow says, always the peacekeeper, “Right after you two make your guess! This is a game after all!” And there is her competitive side too. 

“Fine,” Amity says curtly, “I think none of you will find out my ‘Grom crush’ until the very, VERY far future”

“Hey, we are supposed to be a team!” Luz says, “And I think I will figure out your Grom crush far before then!”

“Well,” I say, enjoying the dynamic of this game already, “You do find out Mum- Amity’s! Crush except Willow and Gus know first and help Amity set up a surprise for Lu- the Grom crush! That's when Luz finds out”

That sentence takes me surprisingly long to say as I try not to muck up names and reveal too much. I fear I have, even now. I observe Luz as she looks the slightest bit sombre for a few seconds. 

“Well, your Grom crush is very lucky then, Amity,” she says, “I don’t think we should get a point for that, next time our answer should be more specific. Should we ask a question now?”

Amity and Luz whisper between themselves for a bit, Gus, Willow and I waiting excitedly. Both Eda and King are asleep, their snores fading into the background. The owl house is rather peaceful and quiet, it mainly is. The only things that are noisy are the people that fill it. And Hooty, of course.

”Ok, since you said earlier that we make friends with Boscha,” Luz says finally, Willow groaning at the mere mention of Boschas name, “HOW do we make friends with Boscha?”

’’If I were to ever make friends with BOSCHA I’d have to be on the cusp of death,” Willow says, her face grim. I laugh a little, then realise my fault. Is it too much to tell her she is kind of right? ”What's funny”

“Nothing, I just- no nothing,” I stutter, holding out my hands in apology. 

“Well I,” Gus says, ignoring my distress, “Think we are friends with Boscha because she apologizes and comes to he senses like Amity”

They all turn to me for answers and I have to think fast. I can’t let it slip that they’re married!

“Willows actually kind of right-”

“NO way!” Luz exclaims.

“You’re kidding!” Willow scoffs.

“Yeah, well, I don’t know if I should go into detail, but she thinks you’re going to die and…” I can’t say how she confesses her feeling so I keep that out, “says she is sorry for everything. She manages to save you though and you work on things from there”

“Interesting,” Willow whispers.

“Our turn!” Gus exclaims, “And I want to know if Emira and Viney will EVER get together!”

“I second that question,” Willow agrees, her few seconds of slight anger dissipating. 

“Of course they will, it's obvious they have a burning passion for each other-”

“Much like some others I know,” Willow mutters, but Luz continues.

“much like Azura and Hecate in book eight, but they don’t admit it to each other,” Luz says excitedly. Almost everyone's favourite ship in our family, besides the hopeless romantics of my mums, is Emira and Viney. Always egging each other on, it only escalates when Ed and Jerbo are there too.

“I can confirm that they’re actually already together, but in secret,” Amity says, earning chatter from the others, “A not very well hidden secret though,”

“DETAILS!” Gus says excitedly, still a big ‘Vinira’ shipper, even now. 

“They went out stealing apple blood and fireworks, and when they came home they were stumbling up the stairs trying to make out at the same time,” Amity tells us, her annoyance overridden by her happiness for the couple, “They wouldn't let go of each other even when I tried to help them, always making stupid inside jokes and whatnot”

“That so cuteee!” Gus coos. 

“I guess you don’t need me to answer then?” I laugh, enjoying our time so much that I momentarily forget what's at stake. 

“That's ok because I have a question!” Luz says next, “Do Amity and I ever publish the Azura book?”

“Luz, no, it shouldn't be published properly!” Amity argues.

“What! Why?” Luz asks sadly.

“Well, it's mainly fanfiction, right?”

“Fanfiction is still writing, plus it's so good!”

Amity seems a little doubtful, even so. Before Gus and Willow can make predictions, Eda clears her throat and starts to speak. She must have been awake because the soundtrack of her snores stopped a while ago. 

“I have a question, if you are really from the future, does Lilith stop bugging me?”

At the same time, Luz says, “Eda she doesn't even know who-” and I say, “That's a long story-”.   
I feel myself falling deeper into the hole I am digging as everyone is silent and watches me laugh nervously. 

“Well, it is a long story,” I repeat. Technically, I could just say yes to the bugging but it wouldn't be in the way Eda thinks. Eda probably thinks Lilith will leave her alone about the empires coven, when in reality I mean that they cleared things up and are best buds again, committing crime together and always one step ahead of everyone else. When I proceed to not say anything, Eda says.

“Lies, I doubt you’re even from the future,” With a smirk, “Come clean kid, the others will still want to be your friend”

“I’m not lying!” I say defensively, though I have been vague, “You and Lilith are actually friends again in the future, really close again and it's nice…”

I’m glad when Eda scoffs and says, “Time for food I think”. We all herd into the kitchen, chatting away as Luz prepares food. I gasp when she opens the cupboard, it's filled with all sorts of potions ingredients! I should have known Eda kept them there! I should be using my knowledge of the future to my advantage more, not using it for games. Now, a plan is starting to really form in my head...


	3. ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is in Amity's pov, even though I know people hate reading 1st person povs, because I feel like it works in this context...

All day I am sceptical about Azura. Something about her feels weird, especially the obvious, that she says she is from the FUTURE. Even so, I can’t lie and say I didn’t enjoy the future guessing game we played. After dinner, we watched a movie, but we mainly all fell asleep during it. I often don’t sleep deeply, so when I hear rustling I know it's real and not from my dream. The noise is coming from the kitchen, so it could be Eda, except why would Eda be down so late? I nudge Luz awake.

“What is it?” She asks groggily, her eyes lighting up slightly when she sees me, it makes me feel warm and light. A feeling I would like to wear and never take off. 

“Someone is in the kitchen,” I say, feeling a bit pathetic as I say it out loud. Luz smiles in understanding and takes my hand to lead me to the kitchen, it's light shining into the living room. I expect to see Eda when I round the corner or even Hooty, but its Azura! And she is raiding Eda’s potions cabinet! I gasp, which gets her attention.

“Please don’t be mad I can explain!” She says, her face crumbling as she tries to hide bottles of potions behind her. The bags under her eyes are evident and her auburn hair is browner in the light. Suddenly, tears start to fall over her tan cheeks, “I just want to go back to the real versions of you! Home!”

“What do you mean?” Luz asks gently, walking to Azura. Azura steps back, a sob racking her body.

“I’m sorry I didn’t listen when you told me not to go to the past, I couldn’t help it!” Azura cries, slinking down to the floor and wrapping her arms around her knees. By now Willow and Gus are walking into the kitchen.

“I think you should go get Eda, Luz,” I say, crouching down beside Azura, but it only makes her cry more.

“You even smell the same!” She sobs quietly, a potion bottle still clutched in her hand. Helping people when they’re upset isn't my strong point, especially not with people speaking utter nonsense, so I leave it to Willow until Eda comes in. I expected her to be furious, but when she sees Azura, she holds out her arms. Azura runs into them, crying into Eda’s shoulder. I take it the Eda has pieced things together better than I have already. 

“Azura, what happened?” Eda asks when Azura has calmed down slightly. We all go to the table as Luz makes more hot cocoa, and Azura starts to explain.

“I wasn’t going to tell you, because I didn’t want what I say to affect the future,” She croaks, “But I’m actually from far further into the future”

“Why did you come back?” Eda asks, the girl seems to have calmed considerably, but trembles as she says.

“I came to see what my parents were like as kids…” 

Everything starts to make sense all of a sudden, but Willow beats me to the conclusion.

“Luz and Amity are your parents!” She exclaims, smiling widely. 

“WHAT?” I exclaim, that was not the conclusion I had come too!

“That’s so cute! No wonder your name is Azura!” Gus muses as I try to ignore Luz’s gaze. Neither of us says anything, the awkward tension getting the better of us.

“You are my mum’s yeah, it's so weird!” Azura gives a shaky laugh, “The thing I had the most trouble keeping a secret was about Boscha and Willow” She keeps on laughing but we look at her confused, “Oh, they’re married of course!”

“I'm MARRIED to her! I expected we were close but not THAT!” Willow looks like she might faint.

“Yeah, we always joke that after she gave you CPR she got a taste and could never go back,” Azura giggles, all of us are enjoying the look of disgust and utter horror on Willow's face. I am just grateful for the distraction from the other topic. It’s hard to comprehend that my CHILD is sitting right beside me. And that that child is also Luz’s.

“It's only typical that the future child of Luz would come to visit," Eda muses, "Were you trying to make a potion to go back?” 

“Yes, but you all caught me,” Azura says, her smile wide. She must be so relieved that she will have help making a time travel potion. She won’t have to sneak her way home, “But isn’t it bad that you all know so much about the future?”

“Don’t worry kid, we can take a potion once your gone that will erase all memory of you, nothing will have changed when you go home,” Eda reassures, “But I’m sure those two-” She points her thumb to Luz and I “-Will be pretty mad at you in the future”

“Oh yes! I can almost imagine what they’d say now,” Azura smiles fondly, looking down at her hands. 

“What would we say?” Luz asks curiously, she has walked over to the table, ditching the cocoa.

“Well Mum would probably say it was dangerous and irresponsible and you would agree with her but then you would whisper something about how it's cool that I got to see the past,” Azura sighs happily, “I couldn't imagine life without them being so sickly sweet with each other ALL THE TIME!”

Willow, Gus and Eda laugh at that, but I feel my face heat up and when I look at Luz, she is blushing too! Luckily, the moment is short-lived because Eda sets to work on the potion and I listen to Azura tell tales about the future. Even though I know that after the potion I will remember none of them. Luz finishes the cocoa and sits down with us, a distant look on her face. 

Soon, the potion for Azura is made and she makes her way back to the future. Eda sighs and leaves four cups on the bench.

“I’m going back to sleep, but each of you has to drink one of those. It may taste bad, but drink the whole lot. Afterwards, you’ll feel super drowsy, so don’t get up early…” Eda’s sentence trails off as she leaves the room and makes her way upstairs. Willow and Gus talk excitedly between themselves about Azura, before having their potions and going to bed. I notice they are ignoring the topic of Boscha. Then, it's just me and Luz.

“That was interesting,” Luz says, taking her cup of potion and swirling it around, she seems almost thankful when she adds “I guess you didn’t end up with your Grom crush then?”

I laugh, the tension ebbing away, “Actually, I did”. Even after the potion, I hope I never forget the look that followed on Luz’s face.


End file.
